Starite Shards
Starite Shards Starite Shards are fragments of Starites, that, when 10 are combined, A Starite is granted. Starite Shards can be earned in a multitude of ways, such as helping someone in a level, or spawning relevant items and using them in wacky ways. Object Shards Object Shards are achievements within the game. There are a total of 217 Object Shards and they are divided into eight categories. 'Living' There are 31 shards in this category. Mooooooo! *Get milk from something that says "moo!" *To complete: Spawn a cow, and Milk the cow. Age old riddle! *Create the answer to the riddle "What is black and white and red all over?" *To complete: Just spawn a sunburned zebra. Are you my Mommy? *Warm an object so that it hatches a chick! *To complete: Spawn an egg. Spawn a sun, and put it directly over it, and wait 4-5 seconds. No noggin! *Give the headless horseman what he is missing! *To complete: Spawn a Headless Horseman. Spawn a Jack-O-Lantern, and give it to the Horseman. Self glorification! *Create a developer! Find their names in the credits! *To complete: Spawn a 5th cell developer, such as Nathan Moller, Sam Paul, etc. Conflict Resolution! *Get a ninja and a pirate together so they can resolve their differences! *To complete: Spawn a Ninja. Spawn a Pirate. Put them together. Gnome Life! *Apple an adjective to a garden gnome to bring it to life! *To complete: Spawn a Garden Gnome (not just Gnome, it won't work with just Gnome). Click/tap on it, and add the adjective Living. Skeleton Resurrection! *Apple an adjective to a skeleton to bring it back to life! *To complete: Spawn a Skeleton. Apply the adjective living, the same way as done above. I wanna be a real duck! *Apple an adjective to the duck decoy to bring it to life! *To complete: Spawn a "Living Duck Decoy." Pinocchio! *Apply an adjective to the marionette to bring it to life! No harm no fowl! *Create an object that is used while hunting ducks and use it to attract a duck! Ding-a-wing! *Create a wingless bird and ring something to help it get its wings back! *To complete: Spawn a wingless bird. Spawn a bell. Play the bell. Wax and Feathers! *Help Icarus fulfill his destiny by getting him to fly too close to what the Earth orbits! Cock-a-Doodle-Doo! *There are plenty of eggs but now enough baby chicks. Place a Rooster in the house hens live in! Liar liar pants on fire! *Place two people who don't tell the truth next to each other! That's my lucky coin! *Return a gold coin that was taken from a pot of gold to the rightful owner! Beauty and the beast mode! *The beauty queen is tired of being pretty all the time. Help her transform into a werewolf! Six feet plunder! *Help the grave robber make a living by creating something the grave robber can rob! Winner winner chicken dinner! *Unite the game show host with a person who plays on a game show! To the dogs! *Create someone who catches or trains dogs and provide them with a problematic dog to deal with! Do as I command! *Create someone with the highest rank in the army and provide them with someone of lower rank that they can order around! It is easy to see, those are giants! *Give Don Quixote something to destroy that he wrongly believes to be a giant! Roller rough up! *Create multiple roller derby girls and a place for them to "derby!" Here kitty kitty! *Create the king of the jungle and someone to tame it! Use your inside roar! *Help everyone else in the jungle get a good nights sleep by applying an adjective to a lion that makes it less noisy! No bull! *Provide a bull for a professional who fights them! I want you! To help with training! *Create any military personel and have them report to boot came to help with training! The caged bird never sings! *Quiet any bird by putting it in a birdcage! Can't make him drink! *Lead a horse to a water trough! Your wish is my command! *Use what a genie lives in to summon a genie, then use the genie to make a wish! Speaking to the oysters! *Unite a large tusked aquatic mammal with a craftsman who works with wood! 'Food' To be documented 'Vehicle' To be documented 'Music' To be documented 'Tech' To be documented 'Weapon' To be documented 'Clothes' To be documented '=Misc' To be documented Category:Guides Category:Game Elements